The Wrong Brother
by BiteMarksonHertongue
Summary: AU:What happens when Regina goes to spend the holidays with her 'boyfriend's' family and meets his brother.. (OutlawQueen endgame)
1. Chapter 1

A/n:

Hey there! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!

A few quick things I'd like to thank oh_my_helena for being my beta angel and reading my crap when she's super busy! Love you!

Also my other multichap 'runaways' should be out soon so look out for that. And please advert your eyes from 'the weekend' it's getting a facelift when I add the second chapter! (So thank you willow141 for your review on that your sweet.)

This has Cora Locksley in it bc it fits like that sorry that I'm not sorry haha ;)

This is for a because she liked the idea when I tossed it at her!

Xx

Imma shut up now Enjoy!

The Wrong Brother - Chapter 1

At 6 am on Sunday morning, Cora Locksley wakes up to the slightly irritating ringing of her alarm. Not willing to leave her husband's arms quite yet, she blindly flings her arm around and ends up hitting the nightstand a couple of times. She accidentally knocks the clock off the nightstand and it falls to the ground with a loud bang. Shit. She winces at the sound, turning to see if it woke her sleeping husband. Nothing. God, that man could sleep through a hurricane.

"I might as well get up now." She mumbles to herself as she throws the covers off, grabbing her black silk robe to put on. The children will be here soon anyways, she thinks to herself as she pads her way down the hallway to the kitchen.

Turning the coffee maker on, she lets the rich aroma of the beans to overflow her senses. Gods, she loves coffee. There's nothing better than coffee. Wine perhaps, but that's it. Waiting for her coffee to brew, she checks some emails for work. A few minor problems but nothing that can't wait until after the holiday week. She is the mayor after all.

She grabs her large cup of coffee before opening one of the French doors leading to the back deck and leans against the door frame, breathing the crisp smell of freshly fallen snow.

Cora has always enjoyed the family cabin this time of year. It's surrounded by pine trees, deep in the woods but not too far from town, just a short drive away. It's really is spectacular all year around with the trees and the animals but the winter it's like their own personal winter wonderland. They bought it after her husband Richard's sister Grace, or 'Granny' as they all called her, had passed away after a long battle with cancer, leaving her two daughters Ruby -who was nine at the time- and her two years younger sister Mary Margaret, in the care of Richard and Cora herself.

With two boys of their own around the same age -Daniel ten and Robin eight- they decided that it would be the best to take the children for a little stay away to connect and grow as a new family. It was an adjustment at first but quickly became a family tradition. As the years went on and the children grew and moved away, the stay always became less and less frequent.

But this year, with Richard's cancer scare during the summer, Cora has refused to hear any excuses and let her family know that they're all to come home for the holidays. Everyone. Spouses, grandchildren, pets. You can bring anyone or anything, she told them. And she really couldn't care less as long as they come home.

With the slight chill of the soft wind breaking her train of thoughts, she closes the door. Not expecting her husband to be in the kitchen, Cora lets out a yelp, grabbing her heart, startled. "Son of a bitch, what are you, a vampire? Don't you make any noise coming into a room?" She hisses.

She keeps her face neutral as she flashes her husband a glare, taking in the sight of him. He is wearing a fitted white tee and a pair of dark blue flannel pajama pants hung loosely around his waist. His once thick, sandy brown hair is now mostly grey, tousled here and there, and smokey blue eyes looking tired. She would have kissed him senseless if she wasn't so pissed at him for causing her to spit out her coffee when he startled her.

Grinning at his wife, he walks over to the coffee pot, pours himself a cup and picks up a towel, handing it to her.

"Vampire? Eh, that's the best you can come up with?" Richard says before wiggling his eyebrows. "Well if that's what you're into now, I guess we can try a little role playing tonight."

Cora tosses the towel at his face.

"That's what you call an apology? Offering me kinky sex for making me spill my coffee? That's stooping pretty low, even for you, dear." Cora laughs, raising an eyebrow to challenge him.

"I didn't hear any objections to it now did I?" Richard says with a mischievous grin. Cora just scoffs at him and walks away. Before she can get far, he grabs her hand, pulling her back to him, turning her to look at his eyes, her whiskey brown orbs peering into his blue.

"I'm sorry my love, you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you," He apologizes, tucking her long, chestnut hair behind her ear, exposing her neck. Licking his bottom lip, he continues "and I certainly did not mean for you to spill your sacred coffee, I do value my life, thank you very much."

Cora gives him a bright smile and rolls her eyes inwardly but closes them right away when she feels his lips on her neck, placing a peck one, two, three times. "So about that role play?" Richard whispers as his hands begin to travel down on her rear, giving her butt a little squeeze as he pulls her closer, pressing his body to hers.

"Down boy, the children will be here soon. We have to get ready." Cora shakes her head and pushes him away. As she slips out of his grasp, Richard lets out a sigh and lowers his head in defeat. Cora chuckles and swipes his coffee from the granite island.

"Hey, that's mine." Richard shouts, acting outraged.

"Well, you made me spill mine."

"It was only a drop!"

Cora just shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe you'll think about that next time you want to sneak up on people, Dracula." She tosses a glance at him over her shoulder before leaving him in the kitchen.

...

Richard watches his wife from over the top of his news paper, she is pacing back and forth from the window in the living room to back to the brown leather sofa, every time she hears a noise from the outside. Her long chestnut hair is pinned half up, the strands that loosely flow down surpassing her shoulders. She's wearing a deep violet, knitted sweater, paired with black dress, slacks and the pearls that he had bought her for their anniversary.

"My love, why don't you come sit down for a few minutes. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Placing the paper down, he tries to coax his wife to sit. Cora just ignores her husband's efforts and stays by the window, waiting impatiently.

A few moments later, she sees the front of a black SUV pulling up the driveway. Cora's face lits up. "They're here Richard!" She practically shouts as she starts running toward the front door to let them in.

"You see, what did I tell you." Richard says as he gets up from his place to follow his wife behind and snakes one arm around her shoulders.

"Oh shush." Cora taps on his chest. "Be a dear and help them with the bags."

"As you wish, my queen." He gives her a smile and a quick peck on the forehead before putting on his grey wool coat. He is trekking his way through the snow covered driveway over to the girls when a little four year old comes right at him running.

"GRANDPA!" She shouts and she leaps into his arms, throwing him a little off balance as he catches her.

"Anastasia! My little jelly bean, you've gotten so big, let me take a look at you!" Richard leans back to get a better look. She straightens out as best as she can, fixing her long blonde braided pigtails that are tied off with pink ribbons, her aquamarine eyes staring at him waiting for approval.

"Ah yes, jelly bean, I think you've grown three whole inches since I last saw you!" Richard nods as he taps on her button nose that has slightly turned pink due to the cold weather. Anastasia's eyes grows wide and her little mouth goes agape before shouting excitedly to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Grandpa said I grew THREE WHOLE INCHES!"

"Whoa, is that so?!" Mary Margaret asks her daughter, mirroring her enthusiasm, as the pair reach her. She is wearing a cream colored pea coat with a red scarf that's hanging loosely around her neck and she has traded her long brunette locks for a pixie cut that fits her face much better and brings out her green eyes.

Richard and Mary Margaret hug and exchange hello's.

"Well, Mary Margaret you're.." Richard begins while taking in the pixie haired brunette's swollen, clearly pregnant belly.

"Huge!" Ruby interjects giving Richard a peck on the cheek. The long legged brunette comes to stand with them handing over some of the bags. Her tight black leather jacket, black leggings and thigh high boots make her attire more risqué compared to her sister's more conservative style. Mary Margaret just gives an accusing look between the two. Richard backs up, shaking his head

"I was not going to say that, I was going to say glowing, radiant even."

"She's huge," Ruby teases before giving her sister a tight hug. "but you're still beautiful." Turning to Richard to give him a smile. "Anastasia, why don't you come help me and mommy bring grandpa and grandma's gifts, while grandpa helps Auntie Mulan with the rest of the bags."

"OKAY!" She says a little bit more excitedly than she intends to as she wiggles down from Richard's arms over to the leggy, long haired brunette.

Richard makes his way to the back of the SUV, where he greets the Asian beauty.

"Hey, Richard." She gives him a warm smile and a hug. "Ruby sent you to to grab the bags, didn't she?"

Richard chuckles and gives a nod.

"There's nothing much left but those two." She says pointing at the grocery bags. Richard grabs the two bags, takes a look at the inside of one of them and questions Mulan. "Apples?"

"Yeah! I thought we could convince Cora to make her famous apple turnovers for Christmas Eve." She answers as she slams the trunk close.

"Oh, bless you." Richard groans as they make their way back. "I knew you were my favorite." He winks, making her laugh.

...

Everyone gathers in the kitchen around the island rather quickly. Mary Margaret is sitting, sipping her hot coca, watching Cora make brownie batter with Anastasia, who licks a spoon full once or twice as Ruby steals some from the bowl.

"Grandpa, Auntie Mulan, I'm helping grandma make brownies, do you see!" Anastasia holds out her spoon with her face covered in chocolate.

"Mulan!" Cora gives her a tight squeeze once Mulan places the grocery bags on the kitchen island.

"Cora!" Mulan manages to let out a little strangled sound during the embrace. "Are we the first ones here?" Looking around, she asks when Cora finally lets go of her.

"Yes, we are, and you thought we were going to be the last ones here." Ruby says as she shakes her head at her wife and begins taking a few items out of the bag and places them on the counter.

"I could have been sleeping," she pouts. "and did you know Daniel is bringing her with him."

"Who? Regina?" Mulan knits her brows as she takes off her jacket, exposing the new addition to her numerious tattoos. It was a Phoenix, rich in red and a deep orange coloring that covers her forearm, catching the attention of Richard.

"Would you look at that, Cora? It's bloody brilliant," putting his arm out next to Mulan he asks if she could give him one.

"Absolutely not! That's completely out of the question, Richard." Cora states as she places Anastasia down and wipes her face clean.

"Oh, but it's alright for you to have one."

Mary Margaret nearly spits out her hot coca. As silence falls over the room, they wait for Cora to deny the statement. Instead she shoots Richard a death glare before addressing her granddaughter and tells her to go into the living room and watch for her uncles. Richard swallows hard knowing he's going to pay for letting her little secret slip. Going back to making brownies, Cora clears her throat.

"So Ruby, I take it as you're not so fond of this.. Regina?" She asks in her most regal tone, acting as if nothing about tattoos was just said. Typical Cora.

Ruby groans in annoyance. "You haven't met her yet?" Letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Mulan and I met her when we went to visit Daniel in October about the adoption lawyer friend he has. Anyways she had this little freak out when Daniel moved the furniture around in the living room. She owns nothing but pantsuits. I swear she only wears black or grey. And get this," Ruby leans in a little bit "they don't even sleep in the same bed!"

Cora raises her eyebrow, visibly surprised.

"I'm sure she's not as bad as you say she is, Ruby, and for Daniel to bring her here, there surely must be a reason." Mary Margaret says hopefully. And then her phone rings, "It's David." she says with a smile.

"Uncle Daniel is here!" They hear a shout from the living room.

As they all make their way to the living room window, they see a black Mercedes parked outside.

"Why aren't they getting out of the car?"

...

"This is your family's cabin?" Regina asks Daniel, knitting her brows in confusion.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

She laughs sarcastically and nods her head, pointing at the house.

"That is not a cabin, Daniel, that is a mansion that they probably had to cut an entire rainforest to build."

Daniel just smiles and unbuckles his seat belt.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

Regina, lost for words, shakes her head in protest.

"You know they're probably watching us right now." He says, leaning over her to point at a window.

Giving a sigh, she unbuckles her seat belt as well and they get out of the car.

...

"Daniel!" They all greet in unison at the door. Regina stands by as she watches the happy scene play out before her. Holding in her nerves as she mentally prepares herself meeting the rest of his family. Cora is curiously glaring at Regina when Daniel makes the introductions.

"Regina, this is my mother, Cora, my father Richard, you've already met Ruby and Mulan in October, my sister Mary Margaret-" Looking around, Daniel pauses for a second. "where is David and Robin?"

"David's working till Christmas Eve, he should be home for Christmas and Robin's flight from London was delayed earlier but he'll be here soon." Richard answers. Daniel gives out an 'oh' before scooping up Anastasia, giving her a few tosses in the air and turning to Regina.

"And this little munchkin right here is Anastasia, Mary Margaret and David's daughter."

Regina gives a bright smile and comes closer but before she can even say hello, she notices Anastasia is turning a sickly green color.

"Mommy I don't fe-" and that's it. Anastasia vomits right down on Regina's pant suit. Regina's face drops, eyeing the new shade of brown on her grey Armani blazer.

As Mary Margaret suddenly can't stop apologizing to Regina, Cora tells Richard to grab a towel for Regina, before taking Anastasia from Daniel.

"Oh dear, I do hope that isn't an expensive blazer, Daniel should have told you that you could have wore casual clothing here." Cora says soothing her now crying granddaughter as she watches Regina try to take the stain out with a towel.

Regina looks at Cora. "These are my casual clothes.."

Cora gives a cunning smile as she calls for Ruby to come and show Regina to her room and to give her a change of her old clothes she has laying around up there. Ruby just rolls her eyes before leading Regina up tairs to a guest room.

"You can stay in here. This is the guest room, since I know you and Daniel don't sleep in the same bed. What's that about anyways?" Ruby asks while walking over to the window before opening the pale blue curtain, letting light into the white colored room.

Regina crosses her arms.

"I don't find how that's any of your business."

They stare at each other for a moment before Ruby shrugs. Then she pulls a few pieces of clothing from the wooden dresser and tosses it onto the bed.

"The bathroom is right there, you might want to take a shower and wash your hair. You got a little puke in it." She says motioning to the bathroom before closing the door.

...

"Is she alright up there?" Daniel asks Ruby as she makes her way downstairs but before she can answer, she notices someone coming through the front door.

"Is who alright?" The newly arrived man asks.

Daniel turns around to see his little brother who has just come in and is currently giving all of them a smile, flashing his dimples. "Well don't just stand there looking like bloody idiots, a simple hello would suffice." Giving a whistle before closing the door, he let his dog Jack trail behind him.

"Ah, hello Jack, we've missed you." Daniel jokes while bending over to pet the old dog.

"Is that how you you feel? You miss my dog more than you miss your own brother then?" Robin asks while holding something behind his back. "That really hurts you know,"

Giving him a devilish smile, he continues. "Well not as much as this." Robin says as he chucks the snow ball he was hiding at Daniel, hitting him right in the chest. Ruby is toppled over, hysterically laughing at the staircase.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Daniel asks while opening the door scooping some snow into his hands.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Daniel just smiles darkly as he throws it at her. Ruby ducks the snow ball and it lands right above her and hits the step Regina is standing on coming in contact with her bare feet.

Freshly out of the shower, her hair still wet and slightly curled, wearing a loose grey sweater that comes out low cut, reveling her bare back (clearly Ruby's) and skinny jeans with tears on it, Regina puts on a tight smile as Daniel lets out an 'oops'.

"Who stopped the fun?!" Robin teases as he make his way back from the kitchen.

Daniel motions to the top of the stairs, just above Ruby.

Robin's sapphire blue eyes quickly interlocks with the coffee colored ones.

"Robin, this is Regina."

Robin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and with it comes one word from his lips.

"Beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

 **ughhh 85 billion years later but quick note: I know that Sarah Brightman and Adrea Bocelli are not considered "classical" to the classical purest out there but I love the song "time to say goodbye" since I've been teeny tiny,both the solo and paired versions.. So with that said for all intents and purposes they are considered classical in this fic.. I do not own the song even though it's a mere mention in this chapter but plays a big part in a future one.. Also I do not own Arctic monkeys or any of their songs as well.**

 **Also I do not own the characters sadly except for Richard and Anastasia those pineapples are mine find your own! Love you's and reviews!**

 **I suck at writing fluff so constructive criticism is always welcome. Unbetaed bc my beta angel melis is busy** **being amazing so Sorry in advance**.

Let's do this!

xx

Robin had no idea how many times He had cursed the gods, that night at dinner when they were seated next to each other and he got a whiff of her vanilla scented hair or flashed one of her enchanting smiles. Zoning in and out of the small conversations going on throughout the meal, some how he found himself telling everyone to "leave their mess and go relax,he'll take care of everything." Gaining him thank you's all around and an appreciation peck on the cheek from Cora.

Taking a stack of plates from the dining room to the kitchen Robin lets out a sigh as he places them in the sink turning on the faucet letting suds form.

"Looks like you could use a hand." a voice called behind him.

Turning to see Regina holding the rest of the dishes walking over beside him placing the rest of the dishes in the sink. "how about I wash you dry." She told him giving him a reassuring smile nudging him over a bit with her hips. She Pulled her long Raven locks that dried into soft waves from before into a ponytail at the nape of her neck,exposing even more of her olive skin.

dipping her hands into the sink grabbed a dish and started scrubbing, as the two worked in silence Robin started to hum.

Regina stops for a moment letting her head roll back closing her eyes a small smile forming on her lips. She stayed that for a second before turning to Robin "Arctic Monkeys?"

"Yeah, you like them?" Robin asked,slightly impressed.

"I love them.." She answered giving him a bright smile, the first true smile she's given all night, one that reached her chocolate eyes.

"That's funny, I would have never thought you would to listen to alternative music.."

"And what type of music would I be listening to then ?" She asked her voice laced in sarcasm.

He steps back giving her a once-over, "Well to be completely honest..." a smirk appeared on his lips showing off his dimples. "Classical." He deadpanned.

"And why would that be?"

"You just seem the type."

"And you know me so well? From what? the hot two seconds we've known each other." She scoffs raising her brow at him.

"But I am correct am I not?" He waits for her to answer but instead she chooses to ignore him and wash the same plate for the second time, trying to hide a small smile appearing on her lips.

She blindly holds out the plate out in the air for him to take, not willing to let him win just yet. It was a moment or so be for the weight of plate tired her arm. when she gave in she found Robin staring at her smugly with his arms crossed, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement. She wishes he was wrong so she could wipe that smug look off his face.

"Well..?" She asks holding out the dish flailing it back and forth at him.

"Well?" He mimics her tone walking closer, his smile widening.

Regina exaggeratedly rolls her eyes, clicking her tongue "Yes! I like Classical music, and before you go on about trying to figure out my favorite song let me save you from hurting that pretty little head of yours it's "Time To Say Goodbye." Now are you waiting on a written invitation or are you going to take this plate and dry it."

"You think I'm pretty?" He asks letting out a chuckle.

Her eyes widen, of course she would be lying to herself if she didn't say she found him attractive, his sapphire eyes, sandy hair, stubble, the way his accent caresses certain words, would have any woman weak in the knees. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said a little bit more icily than she intended, pushing the plate into him.

"You wound me m'lady." He said falling back placing the plate oh his chest.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Shall we?"

"As you wish.."He answered before picking up humming Arabella where he left off. The pair continued the task humming together in a natural rhythm.

In this moment She seemed quite carefree, a far cry from the stuck up bitch Ruby had told him and from the bit he saw throughout the evening. Robin thought to himself, It was like she was a completely different person. Completely breathtaking if he had to be honest with himself.

After finishing up, Regina caught a glimpse of robins tattoo as she took the beige towel from him to dry her hands. "Oh you have a tattoo?" She said gently taking his arm pulling it closer to her, caressing the black ink with her thumb."It's different,but I feel like I've seen that before.."

Her eyes turn to his, holding his gaze. Her thumb still unconsciously Tracing along his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. Robin has never had the impulse to kiss basically a stranger senseless, until this moment. he wanted nothing more than to leave her bruised lips breathless.

"Regina?"

And in walked the main reason he couldn't. Daniel. Robin takes back his arm from Regina's hold and steps away as Daniel came between them.

"I've been looking for you, Gold emailed us some paper work to go over for the 'Glass' case. There's new witness statements that I would like to go over with you."

"Okay, I was just helping Robin clean up. I'll meet you in the study in a moment I'm just gonna get water."

"Make it quick." He whispers as he plants a chaste kiss on her cheek. Guilt washed over him as he watched the pair."Night Robbie boy." He says to his younger bother sporting a cheeky grin walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah g'Night you bloody arse." Robin called out.

"So what made you get it?"

"I'm sorry?" He looks at her blankly. So wrapped up in mentally chastising himself he didn't even hear her speak.

"Your tattoo..what made you get it?" She repeats, pointing the water bottle at his tattoo.

The tattoo? Robin had racked his mind for an answer and...nothing.

Nothing.

He couldn't believe asked him the simplest of questions his mind went blank, and he couldn't even process how to form an answer. he felt the heat creep up his neck as his eyes locked with her steady gaze and soft smile waiting for him to say something, but instead of a normal response she got a jumble of words that sounded more of animalistic watched her facial expression turn from curious to confusion spilling in her eyes as her hand came up to suppress a nervous laugh. if she didn't notice him turning the same shade of the apples set on the counter next to them before surly there was no doubt about it his throat avoiding Regina's gaze, "you should go find Daniel we all know how he gets cranky after a certain hour..." grabbing his jacket whistled for jack as he walked out of the house. Leaving her behind.

...

After that night he found himself more often than not hiding in his room burying himself in work with stacks and stacks of papers scattered around his room. The few times when anyone came looking for him he just looked up from one of the papers and pointing to found safety in blaming it on the fact that he needed to grade mid-terms,and that had worked the pass few days but with that all finished being in her presence seems unavoidable. From the second they locked eyes and her chocolate colored eyes mixed with his sapphire blue, he knew he was done for.

The next morning Robin walks into the kitchen grabs the coffee pot and pours himself a cup. Everyone went into town earlier in morning,Mary-Margret leaving him with Anastasia so she can pick up a few last minute gifts from "Santa". "Anastasia is playing quietly in her room and I can enjoy my coffee in peace and qui-.."

"Good morning."

He looks over and sees Regina standing in the living room.

"Good morning, I take it you didn't want to go into town with the others?"he asks stepping a bit forward.

"No Daniel and I had some work to catch up on, so we stayed behind."

"Oh that's good," he said pushing his hands into the front pockets of his worn out jeans.

Awkward tension fills the room around them as nether one kept the others gaze.

"Are we-"

"Would you-"

"Please, ladies first," he says gesturing to her Shifting his feet a little.

"Are we okay? After the way you left that night in the kitchen..and not seeing you around I thought I may have done or said something that offended you or...?"

Robin shakes his head,as she speaks not believing what an arse he was that night. "No, you have done nothing wrong. My apologies for making you feel that way..my mind was elsewhere at the moment. Forgive me." He asks with sincerity, making sure he found her eyes while doing so.

"Forgiven." She smiles.

"Now that that's settled," Robin walks over to the cabinet pulling out an extra mug."would you like some coffee?"

Robin settles in the kitchen with a news paper, as Regina Takes her mug into the living room and places it on the coffee table as she passes. She walks over gently takes one of the many picture frames from the dark wood mantel, tucking a piece of her long Raven locks behind her ear. While admiring the photo she Pulls her luscious bottom lip between her teeth. Robin chooses this moment to look up from the paper Causing Him to suck in a sharp breath as his mind trailed off wondering how her lip would taste trapped between his, would she let out a breathily moan as he kneads her breast- _for fucks sake man, pull your head out your arse she's your brothers girlfri-fiancé he makes a mental note to correct himself they had announced that particular fact the other night after dinner._

"straight to hell your going,straight to fucking hell." He groaned into the coffee cup taking a sip.

A welcomed distraction came from Quick patters and lively giggles coming through the kitchen,quickly letting go of his forbidden thought He sighs running his hand through his thick sandy blond hair,looking over his shoulder he finds Anastasia dressed in black ballet tights with what seems to be her aunts black eyeshadow smeared over all over her eyes. Chasing jack trying to get whatever it is hanging from his mouth.

"JACK! We're Supposta' hide the stolen magic treasure not eat it!" Anastasia says playfully as she struggles to get ahold of the object.

Holding back a chuckle, Robin tiptoed behind the small tot taking her by surprise as he hoisted her up in the air tickling her sides.

"Uncle Robin you scareded' me!" Anastasia let out between giggles.

"Ahh yes, but I've just taught you a valuable lesson.." He says in a hush tone pulling out a second stool from underneath the island placing her down, "you see my little bandit,lesson number one,

you mustn't storm through a castle announcing that you've just stolen a magic treasure, what if I were one of the Evil Queen's black nights?! I could have stopped you and your companion and thrown you in the dungeon, until the Evil Queen was ready for execution." He says running his index finger across his neck.

Anastasia's eyes went wide as she peeked over around Robin to see Regina still poking about the living room. Looking back at him her hands slowly came up to her throat as she swallowed, "now do you understand why that's important?" he said smiling as she gave him an enthusiastic nod.

Robin smirked looking back to Regina the Queen part of the

nickname seemed to fit ,with her back now turned to them so he took the opportunity letting his eyes trace over her body staying a little longer then he should have on her perfectly toned ass, Robin shakes his head and changes his focus back to the little tot.

"okay now let's see what jack has," bending over taking a now drool covered hand carved arrow from jack.

"Did you take this from my room Anastasia Grace?" He asks sternly, now standing holding the arrow.

"Yes but-"

"No buts you see this,-" Robin points to the sharp end of the arrow, "You and jack could have gotten really hurt with this it could have cut you or-"

"But I was really really REALLY SUPER careful, and the Evil Queen stole It as because it's Robin Hoods arrow that always flys true and she thought that if she could um steal it ,she could cast a spell to make it fly to Snow White's true love and she can rip his heart out so she can take him and hold him to make Snow White surrender."

Torn between being impressed with his nieces creative story or to continue to scold her for sneaking into his room and climbing on god-knows-what to get the arrow from on top of his dresser, Robin looks at her, finding it difficult to yell at her while she's looking at him with tear filled aquamarine eyes.

"Anastasia sweetheart I need you to promise me that no matter what the Evil Queen has planned, you will not play with dangerous items, understood?" He says with a softer tone,while putting out his pinky.

"I Promise.." A little defeated Anastasia agrees looping her pinky with his.

Catching a glimpse of a gold chain hanging from Regina's blazer pocket Robin gets an idea.

"How would you like another lesson my little bandit?"

Giving her uncle a bright smile he leans in and tells her the plan.


End file.
